


Is it a bird...?

by JassyK12



Series: Agent Mulder's Day [3]
Category: X Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 06:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16511312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JassyK12/pseuds/JassyK12
Summary: Agents Mulder and Scully travel to NYC to get evidence of a recent sighting of a large bird in the sky, also known as a Thunderbird. Can Mulder prove they exist?





	1. Thunderbirds

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer I do not own the TV show X Files, nor do I own the characters Specisl Agent Fox Mulder, Special Agent Dana Scully or AD Skinner. The show and its characters belong to 20th Century Fox and Chris Carter.   
> This takes place just after Folie a deux in season five.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agents Mulder and Scully investigate the possibility of the existence of Thunderbirds. Can Mulder prove they exist?

X Files Unit  
FBI Headquarters  
Washington DC  
Monday, 9:30am

“It’s a Thunderbird,” Special Agent Fox Mulder told his partner Special Agent Dana Scully that Monday morning. “I’m sure of it,” he added. “Excuse me? Thunderbirds?” Scully asked with a raised eyebrow. Mulder nodded and handed her a file folder full of eye witness reports. “Legend has it that Thunderbirds are massive birds that help the forces of nature. They throw lightning at underwater creatures and their flapping wings produce thunder, according to Algonquian mythology,” Mulder explained. “A cryptic zoologist creature. One that happens to hang out and fly over the streets of New York,” Scully said with a sarcastic tone. “There’s a rift in space Time that let the Thunderbirds through,” Mulder added. “Right. So not only are they cryptozoology creatures but they’re aliens as well?” Scully asked. Mulder nodded, ignoring her sarcasm. “He handed her a ticket. “I’ve booked us on a flight to NYC to speak to one of the eyewitness who, just last week saw the bird and took a photo. I want to go and see how legit this photo is,” Mulder told her with a wink as he grabbed his jacket and left the office. Scully sighed as she watched him go before she too, gathered up her things and left the office, locking the door behind her.


	2. The journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agents Mulder and Scully discuss the case on their flight to NYC...

"Thanks for coming along,” Mulder said to Scully who sat next to him on the plane as they flew from Washington to NYC. “No problem,” Scully replied casually with a shrug as she read the inflight magazine.   
“I know you don’t always agree with me but you respect the journey, and that means a lot to me, Dana,” Mulder told her seriously for a moment. The two agents then gazed into each other’s eyes. What’s happening? Scully asked herself. They couldn’t take their eyes off each other, until the stewardess arrive and gave them their lunch. Scully snapped back to attention and they started to eat their lunches. “I take it Skinner authorised this investigation?” Scully asked as she ate her salad.   
Mulder nodded as he ate his chicken. “Yep. Gave me the case first thing this morning. Said the eye witness was in fact a judge. Skinner wanted the account taken by me as soon as possible,” Mulder told her.   
“I see,” Scully said. “Which is why I thought it was worthwhile to come here. A judge to give the X Files some credibility,” Mulder added. “How do you know he’s not trying to shut down the X Files? We don’t even know what kind of evidence he has yet,” Scully pointed out. “Which is why they put the I in the FBI,” Mulder told her with a grin. Scully just raised her eyebrow before going back to her lunch.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story. Thanks for reading and many thanks if you've left a kudos!


End file.
